With A Little Help From My Friends
by sweethearts-bittertarts
Summary: Quinn, wanting so badly to be Prom Queen gets her mind set on the prize. A slushie facial seems to have crushed those dreams, but with a little encouragement from an unlikely friend, she realizes who truly matters and that she is able to achieve anything.


**A/N: I felt really lazy that I have been reading so much, and not published anything, because all my fics are works in process that I wanted to at least put up a one-shot to ease some of my guilt. This is a random idea I got the other day, I haven't the foggiest why, but it's here and I hope you enjoy!  
~force**

**With A Little Help From My Friends**

Calmly, Quinn walked down the halls of William McKinley High School, her head held high. Even though she could no longer don that signature red and white Cheerios uniform, she was somebody. She was going to nab the title of Prom Queen. She just needed some help from Finn. Still holding on to his football team captain title he could lead them both to victory at Prom.

Already, she was planning the posters and campaign souvenirs, proudly and brightly displaying her name in cute, girlish writing. Placing her books in her locker, she swung the door shut. Definitely, Quinn Fabray would be the Prom Queen. As Quinn spun around she was met in the face with a ice cold blueberry slushie.

The jocks and cackled, "Maybe she could wear a blue dress to go with that blue slushie!"

The foul drink dripped into her eyes, stinging them and numbing her face. The bell rung. Just her luck. Of course they would make her late to class.

"Are you okay, Quinn?" someone asked. Quinn couldn't tell or see who it was, the slushie blurring her vision so much she shut her eyes.

"Who is that?" she questioned. "Have you come to ridicule me too?"

"No, it's just Artie. Here I'll take you to a place to wash up."

"Thanks." The girl gave him a defeated smile. "But how are you going to lead me there?"

"Hop on for a ride!" Artie chuckled.

A little apprehensive, Quinn climbed onto Artie's lap, and he wheeled along.

"I know this sounds really petty and selfish, but if I'm disliked enough to get slushied, how can I win Prom Queen?" Quinn sighed.

"You can't think just a group of dumb jocks and bratty former cheerleaders can take you down like that so effectively. Honestly, if I could guess the reason they torture us is because they are jealous or scared." He paused for a second as he opened a door. "We have true friends through Glee club. Most of their friends are just in it to boost themselves up a couple rungs on the social ladder. Karofsky chased Kurt away because he was afraid of how Kurt was different. Many people, if they don't know anything about the difference react in a panicked, unsure way because they are afraid of the knowledge they don't have. We, the losers, are better off in the end because we have real relationships and learn valuable lessons. You can hop up now and we will take care of this slushie issue."

Quinn stood up, thinking about all that he said. "You're exactly right. If I show that I am still confident and unfazed then they haven't won. I mean, even if I don't get the honor of wearing the crown on my non-sticky head, I am the one who comes out on top."

"That's the spirit! Now come here so I can get the nasty syrup off your face."

She laughed and turned toward him and kneeled down. A warm, wet cloth worked at getting all the blue mess off her face and out of her eyes. Once her face was clear, she gave Artie a smile and hopelessly tried to get it out of her blouse and skirt.

"Ugh, my mom is going to kill me! These are brand new!" Quinn groaned. "At least I have a change of clothes in my car. You learn to do that after the first two or three times. It's so bad."

"Yeah, but I'd take the slushies over the dumpster dives that Kurt gets any day."

Quinn nodded, she had to agree. When she finished getting the last of the blue off her skin she turned to the boy in the wheelchair.

"Do you want to come out with me to my car? I don't figure you have much to do, and I know the last thing you want to do is show up to class this late."

"Sure." He smiled up at her, rolling behind and chatting the whole way. "You know. I've never been to a school dance before. It seemed kind of pointless with my situation, but I guess it would be fun if I went with all my friends."

"Yeah, we could all learn the best chair dancing moves from you, I'm sure you're quite the pro!" Quinn giggled.

"Some of them might even win you Prom Queen votes!"

"Now that's a good idea!" Quinn unlocked her car, the slushie seeming a lifetime away as she pulled out her extra change of clothes. Gathering it all up she slammed the door shut and headed back in to the building. Artie and Quinn smiled at each other. "It seems the only way we can survive this joint is with a little help with our friends."

"That's the way I see it. It's almost strange how much a helping hand can make a difference."

"Well, I want to thank you Artie. You are a true friend. I'm glad I have people like you to count on. Maybe, we can round up the whole Glee club and you can experience your first ever school dance. I best your moves can school us all."

This earned a laugh. "Yes, I might have a few tricks up my sleeve…" He winked, now making Quinn laugh. She bent down and gave him a hug.

"You are definitely my hero for today if you can get me to laugh that much after a slushie disaster."

"Anytime, anytime, I'm here all week." A huge grin spread across his face.

"I'll see you at Glee practice later, and we can see if your mad dancing skills can be put to use for my campaign." She smiled as he waved goodbye and they both head their opposite ways down the hall feeling really lucky.

**A/N: Well, what did you think? It would be totally awesome if you could leave some feedback through a review! **

**I have two fics on the way once I'm finally able to finish and type them so I can send them on to you guys! If you want more information about them, or just want to chat, don't be shy, send a message!**

**Thanks for reading, and cheers,**

**~force**


End file.
